


All The World's A Stage

by luceskywalker



Series: Assorted RPF [3]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Costume Kink, I've probably given the entire plot twist away with those tags but w/e, Imagination, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Surprise Pairing, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceskywalker/pseuds/luceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a PWP, with a bit of magical imagination and a (I hope) surprise ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The World's A Stage

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable people don't belong to me. I am in no way affiliated with anyone who owns the copyright and no offence is intended.
> 
> This may be a bit confusing at first but please bear with me because it will all be explained in the end.

Elrond stepped through the door, glanced outside to make sure no one had seen him, and closed it behind him as he turned around. He stood with his back to the door for a few seconds, watching as Gil-Galad, seated on a small bed, stared blankly at a glowing box in front of him. Smiling in amusement, Elrond cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the other elf. 

As his gaze lighted on Elrond, Gil-Galad's face changed; his dull, bored eyes sparkled with happiness, and he grinned in unexpected surprise. They stayed still for a few seconds, looking at each other, as the room seemed to morph in the privacy of their peripheral vision. It grew in size, the ceiling rising as the walls attained lavish decorations. The bed became bigger and infinitely more comfortable, covered in a silk and crushed velvet coverlet and too many pillows to count. Light streamed in through large, partially open picture windows with light lace curtains that stirred in the soft breeze. The thin, worn-out carpet beneath their feet renewed itself, the greyish colour growing into a rich crimson as the pile became thicker, more luxurious.

The harsh, artificial sound of the outside world faded into an almost inaudible mumble as their world narrowed down to just one room and two people. Elrond bit his lip and glanced down at the carpet, slightly embarrassed under the scrutiny of the other elf. After a second he looked back up and walked slowly towards the other elf and as the distance between them disappeared, so did everything else in the room apart from the bed and the door. As he drew level with Gil-Galad, who had risen to his feet, Elrond looked up into the taller elf's eyes and the first stabs of nervousness shot through his system. What if this went horribly wrong? What if he had misread the signals and was only seeing a reflection of his own feelings? Elrond resolutely pushed the thoughts out of his head. If he was going to go through with this, he had to live only in the here and now.

Gil-Galad regarded the elf in front of him, expression still slightly bemused. "What...?" he broke off with a speechless exhalation of breath, unable to find words to adequately express himself.

Elrond smiled softly. "Surprise."

He reached up with one hand, threading his fingers through the High King's long hair. Gil-Galad's fair face still bore the faintest smudges of dirt, remnants of the border patrol from which he had returned early this morning. Elrond rubbed at one of the smudges with his finger, trying to make it disappear. It refused to come off and Elrond laughed slightly and gave up trying, standing up on his tiptoes in order to press his lips lightly against those of his companion.

Gil-Galad acted on old reflexes, placing his hands on Elrond's waist and drawing him in that little bit closer as he deepened the kiss. After a moment he realised what he was doing and pulled away from the kiss, enough for their lips to lose contact, but not enough to separate their bodies. He looked into Elrond's blue eyes, meeting uncertainty and self-doubt.

"What about your wife? Your kids?" Gil-Galad whispered.

Elrond's eyes widened slightly and he pressed a finger to the High King's lips. "Speak not of them," he chided softly. "They do not know, and do not need to. This night consists of only you and I."

Gil-Galad nodded in acquiescence. He did not wish to dwell on the subject of Elrond's family either, and even if he did, the pleading look in the younger elf's eyes was as hard to resist as it had always been. Elrond smiled contentedly and took in the taller elf's outfit, running his hands down Gil-Galad's chest and wondering at the simple material of his plain white shirt. Trailing his fingertips down to Gil-Galad's waist, Elrond encountered the waistband of a pair of sturdy blue pants, made of a hard-wearing material of strangely rough texture.

"You wear strange clothes, my Lord," the younger elf commented, softly, as if he was speaking to himself. Gil-Galad eyed Elrond with an odd look in his eye, as if wondering if, and what, the other had been drinking. After gazing at Elrond in confusion for a few moments, Gil-Galad caught on and smiled mischievously, leaning down to whisper in Elrond's ear.

"The abnormality of my clothes need not matter, as I daresay I will not be wearing them for long." Leaning down a touch further, Gil-Galad caught Elrond's earlobe between his teeth, released it and ran his tongue over the slight red mark he had made. Elrond shivered in Gil-Galad's embrace, laughing slightly into the King's shirt.

"Now we are on the same page."

Gil-Galad's hands ghosted over the heavy red velvet of the shorter elf's robe, seeking the ties that would liberate his lover from the weight of it. He undid the ties slower than was strictly necessary, knowing that the anticipation tended to drive them both crazy. He forced himself to not think of what would happen when this was over, and to just enjoy it now. It had been too long, far too long, since they had been together like this. Gil-Galad knew that their separation was mostly his fault, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Sensing his lover's disquiet, Elrond captured Gil-Galad's hands in his, looking straight into hurting brown eyes and seeking to soothe the pain. Freeing one of his hands, Elrond reached up to re-entangle his fingers in Gil-Galad's hair and leant up to kiss him again, this time more forcefully. Gil-Galad kissed the younger elf back, resuming his manipulation of the ties on Elrond's robe. It seemed as though there were a million ties holding it together, and it took what felt like an eternity to undo them all. When the last one finally came undone in Gil-Galad's fingers, he pushed the heavy garment off of the shorter elf's shoulders and watched as it slipped down and pooled on the floor behind Elrond's feet.

Elrond seized the moment of Gil-Galad's inaction and grabbed the hem of the taller elf's shirt, yanking it off over his head and throwing it to the side. Gil-Galad unbuckled his belt and pulled it free of the belt loops on his pants as Elrond shrugged off his under robe and tore off his tunic, leaving just leggings and boots. He slid his hands underneath the King's jawbone, drawing him down for another kiss, this one searing and demanding. Gil-Galad snaked his hands around Elrond's waist, pulling the other elf against him and moving them both back towards the bed without breaking the kiss. He sat down on the edge, finally breaking contact, and snaked his left hand from Elrond's hip down to his knee, where he worked on undoing the laces of the younger elf's boots. When both of them were undone, Elrond stepped out of them and kicked them away carelessly. He rested his hands on Gil-Galad's shoulders, appraising him.

Gil-Galad glanced up into Elrond's blue eyes, a questioning expression in his brown ones. "What?"

Elrond picked up a strand of Gil-Galad's hair, longer than his own, and twirled it around his index finger. "Do you want this?" he asked, clarifying with, "I don't want to force you into anything."

Gil-Galad raised an eyebrow, an expression more characteristic of Elrond. He didn't answer verbally, but let his actions speak for him as he grabbed Elrond's hips and pulled the younger elf down towards the bed, pressing him into the mattress and crawling over him. His knees straddled Elrond's hips and his hair drifted off his shoulders and around their faces as he leaned close to his lover.

"You," Gil-Galad murmured, moving down to kiss the underside of Elrond's jaw, "have become much too selfless." He continued to press kisses onto Elrond's neck, getting lower each time until he reached the younger elf's collarbone. "Stop thinking about what I want, what everyone else wants. All that matters is what _you_ want. Although," the King continued, straightening an arm and placing his weight on it as he used his other hand to loop his hair behind a pointed ear, "what I want seems to be the same as what you want, so the answer to your question is an emphatic, resounding, ' _Yes,_ I want this'."

Elrond moaned as Gil-Galad left a line of kisses along his collarbone, travelling steadily downwards towards a more interesting part of his body. When the King's mouth had travelled down past his bellybutton, Elrond managed a coherent thought and pulled at Gil-Galad's upper arm. "Wait..."

Gil-Galad stopped what he was doing and moved back up the bed until their faces were once again level. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Elrond shook his head, breathing heavily. "Just...do you have any...you know..." he made a few vague gestures with his hands and Gil-Galad caught on.

"Oh!" He thought for a minute, and then his face crumpled in frustration. "Shit. No, I don't."

Elrond sighed and closed his eyes. All of the effort it took for him to actually come here and now it was all for nothing. Then again...they had come this far, it seemed stupid to stop now.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the King, shrugging as much as he was able to while horizontal. "Well, I'm clean. Are you?"

The other elf nodded. "Monogamy tends to guarantee that," he said with a cheeky grin. 

Elrond laughed and had to agree. "Well then," he said, "what are we waiting for?"

Gil-Galad leant down to kiss Elrond, and then resumed his prior activities. A few moments later he stopped, and Elrond reached for his robes and pulled a tube out of the pocket. Gil-Galad prepared his lover thoroughly, and moved up to kiss Elrond as he pushed inside. He went slowly, carefully, but Elrond still hissed in pain and had to force his body to relax. Gil-Galad kept still until he felt his lover relax completely, and then he started to move in a pattern that was so familiar to both of them that conscious thought was not required. Despite their lengthy separation every action and reaction still came naturally, and it was all as easy as it had been when they had belonged only to each other.

Both were lost inside the other's presence, the kisses they shared and the soft light that filtered in through the window. Neither was aware of time passing. Each felt that the only thing that existed in the world was the other person and the slow, steady build of pleasure that started in the groin and travelled back up to the navel. Elrond was the first to let go, clutching at Gil-Galad's back as he fell into an ocean of release. Two thrusts later and Gil-Galad was biting into the skin of Elrond's shoulder as he followed suit. Both relaxed bonelessly into a mattress that all of a sudden seemed smaller and slightly less comfortable. As the final waves of pleasure fell away, so did the rest of ornately decorated room. The colours diminished and it shrank in size, becoming once again a plain actor's trailer parked on the WETA studio lot in Wellington. 

The streetlight directly outside the window half-lit the trailer and faint sounds of traffic drifted in from the highway a few hundred metres away.

A cricket chirped.

Hugo tilted his head up to look at Mark, and smiled softly.


End file.
